Sweet Temptation
by S.Morphine
Summary: Los explícitos recuerdos de la noche antes de San Valentín abruman al pudoroso Ichigo, y es que aquella noche no pudo resistirse a la dulce tentación que era  Rukia, sintiendo la necesidad de probar el chocolate de una forma diferente./ LEMMON.


******Sweet Temptation (Dulce Tentación) **

**Espero que disfrutéis de este One-shot que he hecho para San Valentín, sacando tiempo de donde no tenía solo para vosotros jajaja Espero que os guste y si no te gusta el lemmon o tu mente no puede soportarlo, no lo leas... No me hago responsable XD**

**Rated: M por lemmon.**

**Summary: Los explícitos recuerdos de la noche antes de San Valentín abruman al pudoroso Ichigo, y es que aquella noche no pudo resistirse a la dulce tentación que era la mismísima Rukia Kuchiki, sintiendo la necesidad de probar el chocolate de una forma diferente. **

******Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo, yo tan solo los incluyo en esta historia que es completamente mía, por lo menos hasta que Tite-sama se disponga a hacer el Ichiruki cannon. (Que será muy pronto *.*)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sweet Temptation**

****.

No podía mirarla y no dejar de pensar en aquello que ocurrió. Ella parecía tranquila, absorta en sus pensamientos, que lo más posible coincidiese con los suyos, sin embargo los sabía ocultar muy bien tras esa fachada de serenidad. Pero él… él no podía apartar su mirada de ella, de forma descarada, sin disimular ni un ápice… últimamente se le hacía demasiado difícil mantener sus ojos en otro punto que no fuese Rukia.

Cosa que le ocurrió la noche anterior.

Su pudorosa y adolescente mente se regañaba a sí mismo por no poder dejar de recordar aquella situación. Y es que cada vez que su mirada se posaba en cierta shinigami, todo se reproducía en su mente como en una película… una película para adultos.

Jamás pensó que sus malditas hormonas le hiciesen actuar así, de una forma tan salvaje e impulsiva, pero en el fondo fue un punto a su favor. Pudo dejar atrás durante un tiempo su vergüenza y su imagen de chico casto, para por fin tener entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que siempre le tentaba de la manera más inocente.

Inocencia que ante sus ojos se convertía en lujuria, porque aquella fiera mujer, tan ruda y testaruda en ocasiones, provocaba que el verla indefensa fuese una tentación difícil de soportar. E Ichigo era un adolescente con hormonas que no iba a ser menos, y no pudo soportarlo…

Aunque jamás imagino que aquella noche se comportase así, de una forma tan desbocada y salvaje…

.

_**oOo**_

_****_.

_Era 13 de febrero, todas las chicas estaban revolucionadas con la idea de hacer chocolates para su amor secreto. Y no era para menos, ya que el día siguiente seria San Valentín, aquella empalagosa fecha para dulces declaraciones de amor, o por consecuente, amargos rechazos. Sin embargo, la motivación de preparar o comprar chocolates no desaparecían de las adolescentes féminas._

_Y aunque Rukia no fuese humana, ni mucho menos adolescente, no iba a ser menos y el simple hecho de comprar chocolate la animó a unirse a aquella idea, aunque no lo fuese a obsequiar a nadie más que a ella misma._

_Pero no todo era fácil para la shinigami. Para conseguir el chocolate necesitaba dinero humano y ella carecía de él. ¿Pedirle a Ichigo? Claro que lo hizo, pero el muchacho se negó rotundamente a darle dinero para - según él- : "comprar estúpidos chocolates para babosos adolescentes."_

_Niñato celoso._

_No sirvió explicarle que aquellos chocolates eran solo para ella, y que en agradecimiento le ofrecería uno a él, pero aquel testarudo pelinaranjo no daba su brazo a torcer. La mujercita acabo rindiéndose y se negó a seguir suplicándole, por lo cual tuvo que buscar otra opción para conseguir chocolate. La joven hermana de Ichigo, Yuzu, dadas ya las doce de la noche y dispuesta a irse a dormir, le propuso que lo hiciese ella misma con el chocolate que había en la nevera. Le explico los pasos a seguir y la morena se puso manos a la obra, motivada con la idea._

_Y media hora después comenzó el calvario de Ichigo._

_Este, ajeno a toda idea de la shinigami, bajo cansado de estudiar a la cocina dispuesto a tomarse un vaso de leche para después irse a dormir, pero eso quedaba muy lejos de lo que de verdad haría. Termino de bajar las escaleras a oscuras cuando escucho unos leves ruiditos de la cocina, y extrañado avanzo sigiloso hasta la habitación iluminada._

_Se asomo y perdió todo el control._

_Quedó embelesado ante la inocente imagen de Rukia, removiendo concentrada el espeso chocolate que estaba en aquel recipiente, con sus manos manchadas y rastros de aquel dulce en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, su mirada se fijo en aquella gota de chocolate que traviesa, quedo en el inicio de su escote, haciendo que sus hormonas empezasen a revolucionarse por segundos._

_Quizá, si conseguía la voluntad para dejar de mirarla, podría tranquilizarse. Pero no, no era fácil y la enana le llevo a su límite, llevándose su dedo índice provocativamente a sus labios, degustando lenta e inocentemente aquel chocolate que, por su suspiro de aprobación, parecía estar muy bueno…_

– _¿Ichigo? – el muchacho por fin se dejo ver, con un semblante serio, callado y sin apartar su tintineante mirada de la morena. – Estaba haciendo chocolate. – contesto a una pregunta que nadie hizo, mientras observaba como Ichigo se acercaba lentamente a ella. – ¿Quieres probar? – ofreció con la cuchara pringada de chocolate._

_La cuchara fue despreciada cuando los labios de Ichigo se dirigieron a la mejilla derecha de Rukia, lamiendo el rastro de dulce que había cerca de sus labios. La shinigami quedo anonadada y no procesó que acababa de hacer su compañero de batallas. Sus cálidas y varoniles manos la acercaban hacia su bien formado cuerpo, apretando sus caderas con desespero._

_Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna al sentir los labios de Ichigo tan cerca de los suyos, no podía replicarle nada ya que sus palabras se quedaban ahogadas en el fondo de su garganta, dejando salir un suspiro entrecortado._

_Cuando el pelinaranjo dejo de lado su labor de limpiar la mejilla de la morena, separo su rostro unos centímetros para poder verla bien de cerca, sin soltar sus posesivas manos de las perfectas curvas de Rukia. Sus orbes ámbar se fusionaron con los ojos violáceos de la shinigami, expresando todo el deseo que corría furioso por sus venas._

– _I-Ich…_

_Y no le permitió decir nada, los labios inexpertos del pelinaranjo se fundieron contra los de Rukia, acallando sus dudas en un desesperado beso que hicieron que la shinigami perdiese la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se entrego a él sin oponerse, enredando sus manos en su cuello para facilitarle la tarea. _

_Esto fue luz verde para Ichigo, quien profundizo el beso adentrando su lengua en la morena, degustando aquel sabor a chocolate que acababa de probar de su mejilla. Pero, probarlo directamente de sus labios sabía mil veces mejor…_

_El beso se intensifico, tornándose fiero y salvaje. El cuerpo de Ichigo se pegaba más a Rukia, buscando un contacto más directo, mientras ella le guiaba hacia algún punto de apoyo, que resulto ser la mesa en la que estaba preparando el chocolate… La alzo de los glúteos, sentándola en la mesa para poder tenerla a su altura, situándose entre sus piernas, las cuales rodeaban su propia cintura._

_No rompieron el beso en ningún momento, hasta que Ichigo se aventuro a probar más de la piel de la morena. Beso impaciente el cuello, haciendo que la fémina echase la cabeza hacia atrás facilitando el trabajo y apretara su agarre con sus piernas para unir más sus cuerpos. Las manos de Ichigo vagaban sin rumbo alguno por el cuerpo de la shinigami, recorriendo cada rincón con ímpetu, hasta que llego a uno de sus pechos, el cual estrujo embelesado._

_Rukia no pudo evitar gemir ante tales caricias, y menos pudo resistirse ante los labios de Ichigo lamiendo el inicio de sus pechos, donde había rastro del dulce que se habría resbalado mientras lo preparaba. Su raciocinio se nublaba más con cada caricia, con cada beso que le era proporcionado, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse._

– _Ichigo…_

_Le llamo entre jadeos, haciendo que el pelinaranja volviese a mirarla fijamente, respirando agitado, intentando escucharla mientras pudiese controlarse. Pero ella no hablaba, tan solo le observaba fijamente, en busca de una respuesta a todo esto, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Esta vez fue ella la que no se pudo resistir, y su cordura se fue volando a la mierda. _

_Aquellos ojos cargados de deseo y pasión la desarmaron, para lo único que sirvieron fue para besarle efusivamente, volviendo de nuevo a la carga. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo contrario de manera frenética y desesperada, pero las de Rukia se aventuraron a tocar la piel del adolescente, colándose por debajo de su camiseta y delineando cada musculo._

_Ahora ella tenía el poder, al menos durante unos minutos._

_Se concentro en pasar sus labios al cuello de Ichigo, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando y succionándolo para dejar marca. El sustituto se dejo hacer, entrecerrando los ojos y deleitándose al ser correspondido de igual forma por la morena. Mientras tanto, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel recipiente con chocolate y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro._

_El poder le fue arrebatado a la shinigami de golpe, y de la misma manera impulsiva, los tirantes de su vestido fueron bajados inmediatamente hasta su cintura, dejando sus torneados y blancos pechos al descubierto. Ichigo agradeció al cielo que no llevaba sostén, habría sido más difícil. La morena se sonrojo al verse expuesta, pero se tranquilizo al ver como el pelinaranja los observaba extasiado, sin ningún signo de desagrado. _

_Lentamente, Ichigo la recostó en la mesa, besando su clavícula y bajando poco a poco, hasta que la espalda desnuda de Rukia toco la madera y los labios de Ichigo aprovecharon para besar uno de sus senos, masajeando el desatendido. La morena gimió al sentir como su erecto botón era succionado por el sustituto, y tan solo se entregó más a él._

_Pero ese no era el objetivo de Ichigo. _

_En menos de un segundo, el pelinaranjo se separo de ella y rápidamente, Rukia, sintió como un espeso líquido caía en su pecho. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo como Ichigo repartía con sus dos dedos embadurnados en chocolate el dulce sobre sus pechos. Ninguno se llegaba a creer que fuesen capaces de algo así, ni siquiera Ichigo pensó que llegaría a verter chocolate en el pecho de Rukia, pero demonios, era demasiado tentador para no hacerlo. _

_Quería probar como sabría ahora así._

_Y no se hizo esperar más, borro todo rastro de chocolate lentamente. Pasó su lengua por el medio de sus senos, siguió por uno, lentamente, y luego por el otro. Rukia ya no pudo aguantar más, y se dejo vencer. La estaba volviendo loca y de sus labios solo se escapaban suspiros y jadeos, controlados para no despertar a la familia. Una de las comidas favoritas de Ichigo, el chocolate. Y si antes no lo era, de ahora en adelante lo sería. Dejo el pecho de Rukia impoluto, sin rastro alguno del dulce, por lo que busco su otro dulce favorito, sus labios. Devorándolos con ansia. _

_Rukia, se fue incorporando lentamente, sentándose de nuevo sobre la mesa sin romper el beso. Pero ahora le tocaba a ella de nuevo y quería probar cuan bueno estaba su chocolate. Rompió el contacto para coger aire y agarro la mano de Ichigo con la que la había embadurnado del dulce. Todavía quedaban rastros de él sobre sus dedos índice y el corazón, y se vio tentada a imitarle._

_Lamio lenta y tortuosamente ambos dedos a la vez, dejando a Ichigo en shock. Si el detonante para encontrarse en esta situación fue ver a Rukia probando el chocolate, verla ahora lamiendo sus propios dedos fue superior. Lo bastante como para llegar a su límite y enloquecer de golpe._

_Retiro la mano que Rukia lamia, para tener sus labios libres de nuevo para ser besados. Y no tardo en hacerlo, degustándola una vez más. Mientras tanto, sus manos vagaban feroces por sus muslos, acariciándolos arriba y abajo por su interior, hasta llegar al centro, el cual desprendía calor y humedad que indicaban que estaba lista para el siguiente paso. _

_Rukia le estaba llevando a un límite que desconocía de él mismo. ¿De verdad era el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo de siempre? ¿De verdad esa mujer a la que estaba tocando de tal forma era Rukia? Demasiada tensión sexual entre ellos quizá. Seguramente ambos se deseaban de esa forma, e intentaban evitarlo por prudencia… pero todo tiene un punto donde esa tensión culmina y ellos explotaron aquella noche._

_Mientras Ichigo bajaba tirón tras tirón la ropa interior de Rukia, empezó a pensar y a serenarse un poco. No quería obligarla a hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Obviamente no la estaba obligando a nada, ya que ella estaba correspondiendo de igual manera, pero ambos estaban nublados por el deseo._

– _R-Rukia… – habló por primera vez._

– _¿Qué…? – contesto extasiada y excitada mientras besaba el cuello de Ichigo._

– _Tu… estas… – hablaba intentando mantener la calma, pero los besos de la shinigami no ayudaban. – ¿Estás segura de esto…? – pregunto acariciando sus piernas._

– _Idiota… – dejo de atacar su cuello y le miro fijamente, sonriendo de forma tierna y agitada. – ¿Crees que te dejaría tocarme así si no estuviese segura…?_

_Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, de forma más tranquila y sosegada. _

– _Tenía que asegurarme. – hablo entre beso y beso, mientras terminaba de bajarle las braguitas a Rukia._

– _Baka… – continúo con el beso, llevando sus manos al pantalón del pijama de Ichigo._

_Bajo poco a poco el pantalón junto con sus bóxers hasta liberar su miembro erecto lo suficiente para proceder. No querían excederse demasiado, estaban en la cocina de su casa, con su familia durmiendo y lo último que querían era montar una escena si alguien despertaba, por lo que sus gemidos por el momento estaban siendo bastante reprimidos, y sus ropas todavía permanecían puestas… algo desordenadas y fuera de su lugar, pero puestas._

_Se acomodo más entre sus piernas, mientras los brazos de Rukia se sostenían de su cuello besándolo a su vez. Situó su miembro en la entrada de la shinigami y la penetro poco a poco, reprimiendo el placer que sentía al tener su hombría entre la calidez de ella. Pero la morena tampoco le estaba siendo fácil, para evitar gemir al tenerle completamente dentro, mordió el hombro del pelinaranjo._

_La parte buena es que al menos no le dolió en exceso._

_Se quedo unos segundos quieto, esperando a que la morena se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Cuando sintió que los dientes de Rukia aflojaban su mordisco, comenzó con el lento vaivén, jadeando con cada fricción y acelerando los movimientos. Rukia lo estaba disfrutando, no pareció haber más rastro de dolor o incomodidad, por lo que se dio el lujo de recurrir a sus bajos instintos._

_La sostuvo firmemente por sus glúteos, haciendo que ella tuviese que apoyar sus manos en la mesa. La velocidad y profundidad de las arremetidas se incrementaron, produciendo gemidos sordos que cada vez se hacían más difíciles de reprimir. Cada vez más placer por ambas partes, la mandíbula de Ichigo se apretaba con fuerza, mientras gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente y Rukia… verla de esa manera era más excitante aún. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios abiertos dejando salir jadeos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su ceño levemente fruncido. De vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior para calmar sus ansias de gemir por todo lo alto, cosa que le volvía más loco aún…_

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? Esa mujer provocaba en él conductas que jamás hubiese pensado que podría seguir. Nunca pensó que su primera vez sería en la cocina de su casa, de forma tan salvaje como lo estaba haciendo… De lo que estaba seguro es que nunca lo iba a olvidar. _

_Y así, entre sus movimientos más feroces y sus embestidas más precisas, ambos sintieron como llegaron al punto máximo. Antes de que Rukia pudiese gemir en alto, como iba a hacer en unos segundos si no ponía solución, estampo sus labios contra los suyos, acallando cualquier gemido procedente de cualquiera de los dos. Sin embargo, algo se escapo de entre sus labios, un leve lamento de placer contenido._

_Sus paredes se hicieron más estrechas, e Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más, derramándose completamente dentro de ella. Demonios, le había hecho el amor a Rukia Kuchiki y de una forma que jamás imaginaba que sería capaz de hacer pero… lo había hecho. Reposo su rostro en el cuello de la morena, la cual intentaba mantenerse como estaba, pero sus brazos temblaban levemente._

_Sus respiraciones se normalizaron poco a poco, y cuando la sangre volvió a repartirse equitativamente, un rubor surco las mejillas del pelinaranja al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. El pudibundo y mojigato Ichigo había vuelto…_

– _Bakamono… – insulto Rukia de forma dulce y agotada. – Déjame acomodarme la ropa, tus hermanas podrían bajar…_

–_Oh, s-sí, claro. – rápidamente el pelinaranjo alzo su rostro, despegándolo del cuello de Rukia y mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado que no fuese ella._

_Mientras Rukia volvía a ponerse todo en su lugar, observaba como Ichigo la daba la espalda, sirviéndose un vaso de agua para matar el tiempo. Estaba nervioso y seguramente rojo como un tomate. Le conocía demasiado bien, y es por eso que le dejo hacer lo que hizo… además que le quería y solo él tenía el derecho a tocarla y besarla como lo acababa de hacer._

_Ya tenía todo en su sitio, su vestido estaba bien colocado, tapando lo que debía tapar y su ropa interior en su lugar indicado. Bajo de la mesa y sonrió levemente para después abrazar a Ichigo por la espalda. Noto como daba un leve respingo y como casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tragando pero cuando Rukia beso dulcemente su espalda, el pelinaranjo pareció relajarse._

– _Se lo que estas pensando, idiota… – apoyo su mejilla en su espalda, cerrando los ojos tranquilizadoramente y sin dejar de abrazarle. – Y no debes avergonzarte._

– _Pero yo..._

– _Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. – expuso sin recato, haciendo que el pelinaranjo abriese los ojos por la confesión de Rukia. – Si no te lanzabas tú, lo haría yo. – confesó divertida._

_El sustituto empezó a darse la vuelta, obligando a Rukia a romper el abrazo y mirarle fijamente. Se cruzo de brazos, observando cómo este tenía una cara estúpida e incrédula, sin borrar todavía el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

– _Vaya Kurosaki-kun, hace un momento no tenías esa cara de idiota puritano. – empezó a darle codazos, burlándose de él aunque ella también tuviese que ocultar su sonrojo._

– _Enana del demonio… – el sonrojo desapareció un poco, cambiándolo por un ceño fruncido y marcado._

– _Idiota… – pero su ceño marcado se relajo al sentir como la morena le besaba dulcemente, tratando de mostrarle que ella buscaba eso tanto como él. Rompieron poco a poco el contacto, buscando aire y ambos parecieron relajarse de nuevo. _

_Esta vez Ichigo estrecho entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, demostrándole su forma de decirla "gracias". Y es que ellos no necesitaban palabras para demostrarse lo que sentían, bastaban con unos gestos de cariño, con unas miradas y ya estaba todo demostrado. Aflojo el abrazo y Rukia miro hacia la mesa, con su chocolate a medio hacer…_

– _Arruinaste mi chocolate. – se quejo como niña pequeña._

– _Fue tu culpa… – se excuso con media sonrisa e intentando irse de la cocina._

–_¿Mi culpa? – empezó a caminar tras él. – Yo no fui la que parecía perro en celo._

_Golpe bajo._

– _Fue tu culpa… – repitió tranquilo. – por ser tan jodidamente perfecta._

_Rukia se quedo estática en el sitio, asimilando lo que Ichigo le acababa de decir. ¿Eso había sido un alago? ¿Ichigo le había alagado? Tan solo se quedo allí en medio de la cocina, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tonta mirando donde se había ido Ichigo. _

_Ahora ella era la estúpida mojigata que se sonrojaba por un _piropo.

.

_**oOo**_

****.

El timbre que finalizaba las clases sonó y le despertó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose levemente ruborizado por las explicitas escenas que su mente se empeñaba en recordar con lujo de detalles. Frunció el ceño y volvió a observar a la morena, quien hablaba amenamente con las chicas.

Se hizo el desinteresado pero estaba atento a la conversación de las féminas.

– Kuchiki-san, ¿y tus chocolates? – pregunto Inoue alegre como siempre.

– Oh, no pude comprarlos, Kurosaki-kun no quiso prestarme dinero. – Rukia sabía que estaba escuchando y supo que fue un golpe bajo para Ichigo, ya que todas las chicas, excepto la morena miraron mal al pelinaranjo. En especial Tatsuki.

– Vaya tacaño. – rechisto la karateka.

– ¿Y no lo preparaste tu misma?

Ichigo se mantuvo alerta, observándolas de reojo, esperando escuchar que diría la shinigami.

– Oh, claro… – esta vez miro directamente a Ichigo, con media sonrisa. – Es solo que alguien se lo comió y no pude traerlo hoy.

Ichigo se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada. Mientras que las féminas pensaron, de la forma más inocente, que alguien se lo había robado por la noche. Todas a excepción de Tatsuki, como siempre, que no se le escapaba ni una. Orihime puso ojos de cachorrito y lamento lo ocurrido con su amiga.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer Kuchiki-san?

Quedo pensativa, llevándose un dedo a los labios, al tanto de que Ichigo estaba atento a la conversación y decidió hacerle sufrir.

– Creo que tendré que preparar más chocolate…– contesto mirando a el pelinaranjo, mandándole indirectas.

Maldita enana.

Malditas hormonas.

Y maldito chocolate de San Valentín.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Bueno! ¡Hasta aquí llega el one-shot de San Valentín! No iba a escribir nada, porque no tenía tiempo, pero lo intenté, ya que me vi tentada a escribir algo así y tenía que hacerlo, lo siento XD Quería hacer algo hot y no demasiado empalagoso, un lemmon y punto ¿Esta bien?. Espero que os haya gustado y ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**¿Reviews? ¡Si, porfa! *.***

**Besos**

**SMorphine.**


End file.
